KKD X-Over Previews
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: Here, I list a full or a portion of the first chapter of each idea I have in mind. Each idea is a work in progress, but I do think I can work with some things in each story. Those stories that get at least 10 reviews will most likely obtained get an actual story of their own.
1. WBX KH (Part of it)

**KKD: This is just an idea I have in mind. I hope you guys like it, and if you like it, please let me know; many of this was before I saw the W & OOO Movie Taisen. If you have any ideas to incorporate into this, let me know, but I will state some ideas that I have at the end of it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does not own anything used in these stories. Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider, etc, are owned by their respective owners including Square, Disney, Toei, Bandai, etc.**

**KKD: Thank you. Please tell me what you think, and I'll let you know what other ideas I have in store later on, but if you don't like spoilers, ignore that part.**

* * *

**WBX Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 1: The Start of W/The Islands of Destiny

One day, on the world known best as Destiny Islands, three good friends were playing as they always had. These kids included a young boy with spiky brown hair in a white shirt and red shorts, a silver haired boy wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts, and a red headed girl wearing a white dress. These kids were only about 5-7 years old or somewhere there-abouts. These kids were Sora, Riku, and Kairi, three significant friends with an impressive future in store for them.

On that day, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were simply chasing each other around the island playing a simple game of tag/hide & seek. However, Kairi stopped running when she noticed something get washed up onto shore by the waves, or rather …some_one_.

"SORA! RIKU! " Kairi shouted to the two boys with her, gaining their attention. "Someone just washed up on shore!" With that, all three friends over to the shore's edge ad indeed found someone washed up on shore. This poor kid was a young boy about their age. They rushed over to see who it was, and found the unconscious boy with black hair, a green t-shirt, and black shorts. It was obvious this kid was unconscious, but Riku soon dragged him up onto the shore under the shade of a nearby palm tree.

Once the boy opened his eyes and saw the trio of Sora, Riku, and Kairi in front of him, it was obvious that he was freaked out a little bit by what he saw.

"Hey don't worry, we're here to help," Riku said with an air of kindness.

"Ano… where am I?" asked the new boy.

"You mean you don't know?" Sora asked him with great confusion. The shrug that the new kid gave off only confirmed this.

"You're on a world called Destiny Islands," Kairi explained. "We found you washed up on shore here not too long ago. By the way, I'm Kairi."

"I'm Sora, and this guy here is Riku," Sora stated introducing himself and his friend.

"Hi," Riku said. "So what's your name?" But, the boy didn't answer; in fact, he just sunk his head down with a look of not knowing his own name. The trio knew they needed to do something about this though, so first, they decided to ask the kid if he even remembered his name. To this, all the boy could do was confirm that he still had no memory of who he was.

"Hey! Do you mind if we think of a name to call you?" Kairi asked politely. The new kid simply stared at them in shock as to why, but he soon nodded with a smile. "Well guys, what do you think we should call him?"

"…How about Philip?" Sora suggested as Riku gave a look of confusion. "What? He looks like a Philip. That and I heard my dad reading a detective story about a man with that first name."

"I guess that makes as much sense as anything," Riku said. "What do you think?" He asked Philip about the name suggestion.

"…I like it," he said.

"Great, from now, you can be our friend, Philip." Riku stated, "at least …if it's ok with you." The stranger at first wasn't sure of what to think, …but he soon liked the name and accepted it as well as his new friends. Philip could somehow sense something between him and Sora, as if the two had always been best friends despite having just met. Sora could somehow feel the same in that moment. This was to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

***As the music starts, we see Kamen Rider W, with his muffler blowing in the wind, staring off staring off into the sky that held a heart shaped moon. Before the scene shifts to show exploits of Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy across the world before it changes to the title.***

**W-B-X****Crime and the city**

***One could see images of Sora and Philip show up above the title***

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA o tataku [Once again, someone's knocking on my door]**

***The scene changes to where a mysterious figure can be seen walking up to a door before knocking on it***

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city [Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to windy city]**

***It changes to when we see Sora, Philip, Kairi, and Riku hanging out on the islands before the two to form one rider turn to the screen as the scene switches to Jiminy writing in his journal from his perspective as he writes "windy city."***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze [Tears don't suit this city]**

***The scene changes as it flashes through moments of Sora and Philip throughout the worlds helping who they can while trying to find their friends.***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasō [Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness]**

***Sora then bumps into Donald and Goofy who wrestle him for a moment as friends before we quickly see Philip's hand writing the word "keyword" on a whiteboard. The scene quickly changes to Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy battling Heartless with their weapons, although, Philip is merely looked like a silhouette of himself.***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume [I can't reach this dream alone]**

***As the battle takes place, at the sides, the scene shift so we can see Philip starting a look-up in the Bookshelves of the Worlds***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory]**

***Then scene extends so we see both the battle with Sora, Donald, & Goofy against Dopant and Heartless, and the Philip doing the look-up.***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru. Half and Half [If it's with you, we can make it happen.]**

***The scene shifts so we see the six main halves of Double's forms. It changes quickly to the original quartet hanging out on the islands, it shifts to another scene with Double, Donald, and Goofy running off to the next stop. It then shows all six halves of Double walking side-by-side***

**(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

***The scene quickly shifts to see Sora and Philip as they prepare to henshin***

**W-B-X futari no Body and Soul… (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [Two body and Soul… (I'll ride with you and no other) …in one!]**

***The shifts to see the halves of Double flash by before stopping at a merged Cyclone Joker. The scene shifts to give a preview of the chapter***

**W-B-X saikō no PARTNER deau toki [When I meet the ultimate partner…]**

***The scene shifts again as we see the various forms of Double so far.***

**Kiseki okoru (So we can make it) […it'll create a miracle]**

***The scene changes to Double inside the Revolgarry with Donald and Goofy.***

**W o sagase [Search for W]**

***It then switches to a scene outside with Double on the Hardboileder with the Revolgarry and Donald and Goofy in the Gummi ship behind him before they all zoom off.***

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

***The scene switches once more to see a scene rotating around Philip with his book in hand and his back to Sora. It quickly switches to see Double's face. When the lyrics above are sung, the scene switches back to Sora and Philip, only focusing on Sora's face before we see the Double Driver as the Henshin is started before showing the title off a multicolored background with Double's three main forms executing their variation of his signature phrase pose***

* * *

Years later, the trio had grown, and we turn our attention to Sora who was lying asleep on the shore at the time. The outfit Sora wore at this point was more of a red jumpsuit with large baggy shorts of the same color underneath a black and white short-sleeved jacket, and large yellow shoes. One thing that didn't change was his spiky hair, which almost looked spikier than before. He also wore white fingerless gloves, but his hands were behind his head, so people looking wouldn't notice that unless Sora needed to scratch an itch.

Nearby, we find Philip walking around looking into some sort of book while etching some words and markings into a rock wall nearby, but always being careful to not enter a certain cave as he knew Sora would get upset with him. Philip's current outfit consisted of a long-sleeved white and yellow striped casual shirt underneath a green sleeveless overcoat of sorts, black shorts, and black casual slip-on shoes. The odd thing about Philip's book was that when a normal person looked at it, the pages would look blank.

Soon, Philip turned to see Kairi coming down from one end of the shore to the point that Philip was at. Now instead of the dress she wore at a younger age, she wore what looked like a white shirt with spaghetti straps on top of a black tank top and a lavender skirt held up by a purple belt. She also had several wrist/arm bands and white shoes. This outfit seemed to just make her look cute at this age.

"Oh! Philip, are you ok?" she asked walking over to him before realizing he what he was writing about. "Oh, I see, you're doing another look-up, huh?"

"Yea, Kairi-chan; this one is very compelling. I've been working on it all day so far." Philip responded. "I've been trying to do a look-up on other worlds, but …with the knowledge granted to me from this world …I can't get very far."

"Ha! Man, if we never figured out that you seem to have all the knowledge of the world at your disposable through these look-ups, I think we'd never understand you Philip. Wait, what did you mean 'knowledge granted to you from this world'?"

"Well, my knowledge depends on which world I'm on, and it could expand depending on the world I'm on, but even I don't know all the details myself."

"Yea. By the way, have you seen Sora?"

"Yea, he's having a nap over there," Philip pointed out where Sora was at the moment.

"Well, I'll leave you to your search Philip," Kairi said leaving him to his look-up. "There's no way I could stop you even if I wanted to, knowing how obsessed you get when you start a look-up."

Once she reached the sleeping Sora, she just let him rest until he woke up enough to sit up before yawning and lay back down. However, as Sora laid back down, Kairi leaned her head over to see friend, and the reaction he had was priceless as he jerked up with the shock. Then Sora turned to get up on his knees to see his friend. Kairi simply giggled at his reaction.

"Give me a break Kairi!" Sora said to Kairi with a tone that said he didn't like what she just did and that he also seemed to have something else on his mind.

"Sora you lazy bum. Philip told me you'd be snoozing down here," she stated bluntly.

"What? Philip!" Sora shouted over to his pal still doing his look-up. "How many times have I told you to not let anyone wake me up in the middle of my naps?"

"Sorry Sora-kun, but you remember how focused I get when it comes to the look-up," Philip responded as he eventually realized something involving the look-up and he closed his book and dropped the rock he used as a writing tool. "Man, I can't find out anything on other worlds no matter how much I search. Well I guess it's better that I try to forget that and hang out with my friends. Besides, I'm sure it's better than having to listen in on your snoozing, Sora-kun."

"What? Wait-No this huge-black …thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't… OW!" Sora tried to explain as he got hit in the side of the head with a …green slipper? Kairi seemed to get into a habit of using it in some cases when Sora and the others did or said something that would almost be considered going overboard.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked waving her slipper at Sora.

"It wasn't a dream …or was it? I don't know. What was that place …so bizarre." Sora said trying to sound confident at first, but then admitted defeat before the state of confusion hit him.

"Yea sure," Kairi said sarcastically as if trying to go along with some sort of game.

"I'd tell you, but something tells me the keywords you'll give me won't turn up much." Philip responded to Sora's question. As Kairi walked over and stopped just before the water's edge, Sora looked at his "recent" childhood friend.

"Hey Philip," Sora said getting his friend's attention, "when you did your look-ups, did you find anything on your past?"

"Nothing that I find on this world's bookshelves, and there are so many others that are locked because they require me to have some knowledge of the home that each book is from." Philip explained. "So I wasn't able to find anything, not my past, not my other abilities, not even my hometown."

"Interesting. Say Kairi," Sora said switching the person his question targeted, "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I told you before," she said still looking out to sea, "I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Ever wanna go back?"

"Hmm, well … I'm happy here."

"Really?"

"But you know, …I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"You know," Philip started, "I think I would enjoy seeing it as well. It could help me in my look-up on the other worlds. What about you, Sora-kun?"

"I'd like to see it, too," Sora replied. "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"HEY!" a familiar voice said from nearby causing Sora, Kairi, and Philip to turn and see him. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" This person turned out to be none other than Riku. He still wore what looked like a yellow tank top and blue baggy pants, but he also wore black shoes that looked like a kind of cross between Sora's (in shape) and Philip's (in color), and he also had black gloves on. And at the moment, Riku was holding a log in his hand. "So, …I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. I mean not even Philip's doing anything to help like do a look-up on rafts," he said sarcastically. He then tossed his log to Sora who tried grabbing it only to fall flat on his back again causing Kairi to laugh a little as Riku walked over to her. "And you're just as lazy as he is," he said referring to Sora.

"Heehee, so you've noticed?" Kairi spoke admittedly.

"Maybe working on the raft can help us calm down somehow," Philip stated trying to get everyone's mind off the arguing.

"Okay! Good idea Philip! We'll all finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Nani?"

"Huh?" Sora said with similar confusion as Philip.

"What?" Riku asked joining in on the confusion. "Are you kidding?" Kairi just giggled at this before continuing."

"You ready? GO!" Kairi shouted really getting the boys' attention. After looking at each other, Sora, Philip, and Riku started racing off to another spot on the island with Riku in the lead, followed by Philip and Sora tied for second, and Kairi was trailing behind trying to catch up with the three boys.

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Sora," _Sora started narrating here and in his head as he and his friends returned to do various tasks in terms of building a raft. _"My friends and I are just a quartet looking for adventure, but we can't really find any on these islands. Ever since the days when Kairi and Philip arrived on the islands, Riku and I wanted to find out more. Philip had done his best over the years with his look-ups, …."_

"…but we eventually decided on this tactic of using a raft to get to these worlds would be more effective," Sora finished out loud at one point while holding a log nearby an edge of the island where a large wooden wall and a door.

"You're doing you're 'hard-boiled' narrating again!" a familiar voice announced catching Sora's attention and having him look around himself for the source of the voice. The only direction he didn't look was …behind him. In this direction, a certain green slipper with the golden kanji for "cut it out" was written on it, was raised in the air by a friend of Sora's. Seconds later, this slipper was slapped down …HARD …onto Sora's head.

"OUCH!" Sora screamed for a second as a reaction to getting hit so unexpectedly. He then turned to find out that the person who knocked him the head was in fact, Kairi. "Kairi? What did I do this time?"

"Sora, you know you were just doing those crazy narrations out loud again," Kairi explained. "If you want to do that, you have to either keep quiet and leave it to your logs or speak it out loud only when someone else is writing it down for you. Otherwise, you know people will think you're crazy."

"…Touché," Sora admitted. "Say, here's the last of the logs that we need."

"Thanks Sora, that makes it everything we need for this trip," Kairi said happily. "Here's something for you and Philip, too."

With that, Sora was handed two large green bottles. These were Hi-Potions, restorative items that would come in handy later on.

* * *

Later, the four were relaxing on a small section of land that Riku usually hung out by. Sora and Kairi sitting on the lowered branch, Riku was leaning against the tree, and Philip was walking idly looking into his book, not falling into the water below.

"So… Kairi and Philip's homes are out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked Riku.

"Could be," he figured. "We'll never know by standing here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"According to what I read, it would most likely be to the next landmass approximately 200 kilometers to the west," Philip surmised. "Unless a serious storm or other anomaly interferes with its course."

"Philip, you suck the fun out of everything."

"Having all the knowledge of the world has its ups and downs."

"Well I've certainly seen the downs."

"Either way, if we have to, …we'll think of something else," Riku figured.

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi started with a slight giggle. "What would you do there?"

"Hmm… Well, I… I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up someplace else, right?"

"I don't know," Sora shrugged, lying on his back.

"Honestly, me neither," Philip admitted stopping to pay attention.

"Exactly," Riku continued. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you and Philip. If neither of you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome."

* * *

Later, the group decided to go back to the boats they used to return to their homes. With Kairi ahead and Riku behind, Sora and Philip were discussing plans for later and ideas for Philip's look-ups when…

"Sora!" Riku called out, getting their attention, only for Riku to toss a yellow star-shaped fruit into Sora's hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A Paopu fruit?" Sora gawked as Philip looked in intrigue.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others' lives no matter what."

Philip's eyes shot open at that.

"Fascinating!" he said taking the fruit. "I wonder how such a thing could happen."

"C'mon, Sora, I know you wanna try it," Riku chuckled.

"What're you talk-" Sora started before Riku laughed, Philip began physical examination of the Paopu fruit for a new look-up, and the trio continued to follow Kairi back to the mainland.

* * *

**KKD: Now, I hope you like this so far, even though it is just an intro. Okay, now for the spoilers.**

**SPOILER ALERT!: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW OF THE SPOILERS, PLEASE STOP READING THIS PART AND CONTINUE TO WHERE KKD CONTINUES HIS USUAL ENDING!**

**KKD: Okay, just so you guys know, Sora and Philip will BOTH be able to use Keyblade, Philip's looking like the SpellBinder Keyblade in green, and both will end up becoming W, who will also use a Keyblade himself. Other riders from W, before, and beyond will appear as well, and more will be explained. E.g. Ventus will be able to somehow become Kamen Rider Skull, more on that later, but more ideas will appear in the story, itself. Anyway, that's the end of the spoilers.****  
**

**SPOILER END!: THE SPOILERS ARE OVER NOW! YOU MAY NOW RETURN IF YOU PASSED THE ABOVE SPOILERS!**

**KKD:... Um... okay. Anyway, if you want to see this story to go on, please review, and and on more ideas if you want, and I'll do whatever I can. So until next time, this is KKD signing off.**


	2. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Yuujo KyojoTeam

**KKD: Here is a full preview of my new story that I have planned. However, I won't post it until I have at least ten reviews saying it should be a story. And yes, this is something that'll prove I am, in fact, a Brony, for those of you who don't believe it since reading my confession in WBX KH chapter 5. I'll try and work on that and SSZSK, but if you guys wish this story and the next to become full-fledged tales, let me know.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, KKD owns nothing shown here, except maybe some slight tweaking to character designs in Pokemon form and the character of Ken. The rest belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Chun Soft, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, etc.**

**KKD: Also, the title is supposed to be, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Yuujo no Rescue Team, but I was character limited, so that had to make due in case you were wondering about the title of this chapter. Anyway, I have plans for this and another story should they end up making the 10 review count. Until then, enjoy this chapter of this story.**

* * *

Our story begins in the sweet town of Ponyville. Everypony was going about their usual day, happy and carefree. However, we turn to the local library to get a good look at what is going on with the Mane 6.

For those of you unfamiliar, the Mane 6 consist of six female ponies, two earth ponies, two pegasi ponies, and two unicorn ponies. These ponies are named Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack, is a rather docile earth pony with her orange body, green eyes, blonde mane and tail tied up by red bands at the tips while wearing a cowgirl hat and having three apples imprinted on her rear flank as a mark of sorts. This mark is known as a Cutie Mark, and tells what the pony excels at. In Applejack's case, it is apple picking, or rather apple-bucking.

Pinkie Pie, as her name confirms, is a rather pink pony with a brighter pink mane and tail. Her eyes, by contrast, are a nice shade of blue. The Cutie Mark on her flank was three balloons (one yellow and two blue). This seemed to show off her quirky personality and her knack of throwing pretty impressive parties.

"Thanks. If anyone wants a fanfic party, let me know," Pinkie smiled… breaking the fourth… wall… wow, I forgot that makes her similar to Deadpool.

Anyway, the next pony we will look at is the timid yellow pony with a long flowing pink mane and tail, Fluttershy. Being a Pegasus pony, she has wings on her back like a bird's. And her Cutie Mark was that of three pink butterflies. This showed her specialty towards animals.

The other Pegasus pony of the group is easily recognized both by name and by color: Rainbow Dash. This cyan pony has a rainbow mane, matching tail, and magenta eyes that break up the monotony of blue fur and wings. However, Dash's mane and tail proves she was a fast flier, and her eyes gave off a glint to her brave personality, as did her Cutie Mark of a cloud with a rainbow coming out in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Then, there's the fashionable unicorn pony, Rarity, if her elegant mane wasn't obvious enough to identify this. Her blue eyes give off a gleam like the diamonds of her cutie mark showing her sense of fashion and beauty, which could only be further confirmed by how clean her white fur and horn were.

Finally, there was the local bookworm of a unicorn pony, Twilight Sparkle. Her lavender fur and horn showed off a sense of royalty, indicating she came from another place to learn in Ponyville. She seemed relatively average for a unicorn pony, having straightened dark blue hair with some streaks of pink and purple through them, matching her purple eyes. It also helped to show off the sparkle Cutie Mark of hers, her somewhat naïve personality, and her skill at magic.

With that out of the way, let us get to today's events. As I said, the day was somewhat average except that today all of the Mane 6 were reading books that tickled their personal fancies. Fluttershy was reading up on the creatures of their home world of Equestria as Rarity was reading up on fashion designs and how to improve her own skills. Rainbow Dash was busy reading books of the adventures of a pony named Daring Do, which seem to reflect those of Indiana Jones and Lara Croft. Pinkie and Applejack were looking in a recipe book for some good apple treats, but Twilight… she had read a majority of the books by now, so not much had tickled her interests just yet.

In fact, she was just walking through, browsing the collection when…

"Hmm? What's this?" she questioned, using her magic (as indicated by her horn glowing magenta and the object in question having the same glow) to pick up a book entitled "Pokémon".

Twilight then began to flip through the pages. When her friends noticed her intense looking at the new book, they all joined in to see what it was about. The pictures of the book depicted creatures of varying sizes, shapes, and colors; each creature having their own special skills or abilities, and occasionally getting in to intense battles. Admittedly, all of the ponies were excited about this.

"Those were some cool creatures," Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Sure are. They look strong, too," Applejack added.

"I wonder if we can find any around here."

"I uh-… haven't… seen anything like these creatures around," Fluttershy noted, kinda quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear. "Maybe they live far away from here."

"Seems very likely," Rarity agreed.

"OH! OH! Can we bring one here, Twilight? Can we? Can we?!" Pinkie Pie begged, making Twilight think about the matter.

"…Maybe we can," she figured.

* * *

Meanwhile, it just seemed like an average day for one human college student. However, for the purposes of our story, we will not bother to look at him from the front for now. However, what is noticeable about him compared to the other students on his campus is that he had windswept blue hair, like literally blue. Regardless of this, his peers best described him as a bit hasty. Unsure of why that is, this student ignored that and focused on his studies, but when he wasn't, he'd often play Pokémon games on his old Game Boy Advance or his Nintendo DS.

At the moment, however, he had nothing to do. There wasn't anything interesting for him on the net, he didn't have any assignments to work on at the moment, not even his Pokémon game could satisfy him. So, he just sat in his dorm room and drew up some random sketches of Pokémon he seemed to like. Among these Pokémon were the starter Pokémon from Kanto to Hoenn, Pikachu, Skitty, Eevee and the Eeveelutions, a Dragonair, even some of the legendaries up to that point. In the foreground, though, his latest sketch focused on 9 specific Pokémon: a Torchic evolving into a Blaziken, a Pikachu, an Eevee evolving into an Espeon, a Treecko evolving into a Grovyle, a Chikorita evolving into a Bayleef, a Skitty evolving into a Delcatty, a Mudkip evolving into a Marshtomp, a Pikachu, and a Dratini evolving into a Dragonair. Yep, that's how bored he was… ended up drawing all that.

"Man… I wish something fun would happen soon," the guy groaned, staring at the pictures, making slight adjustments to his sketches as he began placing colors that weren't normally there onto the Pokémon he drew.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the Mane 6 were in the center of the library as Twilight used her magic in deep concentration. Twilight was now trying to summon forth a Pokémon from the book. Everything seemed to be going fine when suddenly, there was a big flash of magenta light that filled the room that grew whiter and whiter. Suddenly, there was a HUGE flash, and then… nothing. The library didn't have another creature in it. In fact, there wasn't even a pony there.

* * *

Back with the college of humans, we turn back to the student drawing, but now he had fallen asleep. Little did he know that his picture began to glow magenta. Then, like in Ponyville, there was this big flash of white… then nothing.

Little did our seven cast members know what they'd get themselves into as they were whisked away to a world unknown, transforming them on the way.

* * *

We then turn our attention to a forest of sorts, where we see a Pikachu walking through, minding his own business.

"Man… what a day. I've been trying to form a team, but no one else seems interested," the Pikachu sighed, talking like a human.

However, his attention was soon brought to the sky where he saw seven strange objects falling and separating.

"What was that?!" the Pikachu gawked. "Better find out."

With that, the Pikachu ran off towards the closest crash site, and thus, a new adventure… begins.

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Mirai Start)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga **(So Hi Hi Hi! This happiness)

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu **(Sings out with a Hi Hi Hi!)

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni **(In this sparkling season)

**Mune ga mune ga odoru no **(My heart does a dance.)

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Yuujo no Rescue Team!**

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu **(This pounding in my heart is the first sign.)

**Sarigenaku misumetara mimi ga atsuru naru no yo **(Just brushing it off makes me feel funny)

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi **(There's a bewildering melody to my excitement)

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute **(I want a chance to call out to you.)

**Houkago no hiru sagari futo shuta guuzen ga **(After school I ran into you by chance)

**Anata to watashi no Mirai wa kaeru? **(Could this change our future?)

**Oshiete! Nee oshiete! **(Tell me! Tell me please!)

**Sonna Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni **(Hi Hi Hi! That happiness)

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsusumarete **(Hi Hi Hi! Surrounds you and me)

**Nanimo kamo ga ureshiku naru **(Filling absolutely everything with joy)

**Watashi wo uke tomete **(So take me as I am)

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga **(So Hi Hi Hi! This happiness)

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu **(Sings out with a Hi Hi Hi!)

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni **(In this sparkling season)

**Mune ga mune ga odoru no **(My heart does a dance.)

**Mirai Mirai Mirai e! **(Towards the future!)

* * *

_Where am I? Am I dreaming this? …I feel a pleasant breeze. …I hear a voice from somewhere… I wonder who it is?_

* * *

At the moment, we can see the Pikachu next to something… or someone. He had been there for a little while and nudged this character.

"Hey, wake up," he urged. "Wake up already!"

With that, we finally get to see the person who was out. It turned out the character he spoke to was a Torchic. However, this Torchic was a little off compared to others. By that, I mean that while he looked mostly normal, some of his feathers, including the ones sticking out the top of his head and some of his wing feathers… were cobalt blue and white. This made the Pikachu sigh in relief.

"Oh, good! You finally came to!" the Pikachu smiled before noticing the Torchic wasn't looking at him, but rather all over the place.

"Wh-Where is this?" the Torchic wondered as he examined the forest around them in confusion and then finally looked at the Pikachu.

"Some things fell from the sky, and when I arrived to the closest crash site, I found you; you were passed out here. I'm glad you woke up!" the Pikachu smiled.

"Whoa! A Pikachu!" the Torchic gawked. "Wait a second… Pokémon shouldn't be able to talk."

"So what? You're a Pokémon, and you can talk," the Pikachu pointed out, making the Torchic look confused before looking into a nearby lake to see his reflection and…

"WHA!? I-I can't believe this! I'm actually a Torchic!" the little bird gasped.

"You're funny; you sound like you just noticed that," the Pikachu laughed before calming down. "Anyway, I'm Kai. It's nice to meet you!"

"I-I guess… it's nice to meet you, too."

"Don't be nervous, man. What's wrong?"

"That's the thing… I think I was human a moment ago, but looking at myself, I see I'm a Torchic no matter how I look at it," the Torchic replied. "But… besides that… I don't remember anything else for some odd reason."

"I… see…" Kai shrugged at that. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Huh? My name?" the Torchic gawked. "Um… I… I don't quite remember, but… I think it was… Ken."

"Ken? …That's actually pretty cool," Kai smiled.

"Thanks… I think..." the now named Ken sighed.

"Somebody! Please! HELP ME!" a female voice yelled out, making Kai and Ken look in the direction of the scream

"Who was that?!" Ken gawked.

"Sounded like Mrs. Butterfree," Kai noted as said Pokémon fluttered over to the male duo.

"Oh, Kai! Help! PLEASE! IT'S HORRIBLE! JUST HOR~RIBLE!" the Butterfree panicked.

"Whoa! Calm down there, Ma'am. Now start from the beginning; what happened?" Kai responded as the Butterfree inhaled and exhaled to calm herself.

"Right… sorry. But this is still serious, Kai. My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" the Butterfree whimpered.

"WHAT?!" Kai gasped.

"You see… a huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in!" Butterfree explained. "He's too young to crawl out by himself!"

"Looks like you need some help. I'll go look for your baby," Ken responded, surprising Kai.

"Wait! You're gonna help her out… even though you've never met before in your entire lives?!" Kai gawked.

"It's better than just sitting around doing nothing all the time," Ken replied.

"Good point."

"It's probably not a good idea for someone unfamiliar with this place to go," Butterfree replied.

"Why not?" Ken asked.

"When I went to get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!" the Butterfree explained to the new Torchic.

"Wait! You were attacked? By other Pokémon?!" Kai gawked.

"They must've been enraged by the fissure… and out of control!" Butterfree finished. "At least… that's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon… What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear…"

"Look, I can understand how you were at first, Ken, but it's dangerous. Besides, I can't just do nothing! If you're going, then I'm gonna help ya," the Pikachu insisted.

"You sure? You don't look like the type to randomly save someone," Ken noted.

"Maybe, but I'm more than ready to prove myself. C'mon, let's go!"

With a nod, the duo rushed off to the fissure to find the missing Caterpie.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pokémon in Peril!**

* * *

Their stop was in a place simply called the Tiny Woods, and, true to Mrs. Butterfree's word, there were Pokémon attacking Ken and Kai on the way, and they were able to fight back; it was easy for Ken since the majority of them were grass and bug-types. Ken would've preferred to beat them at a higher level, but he'd figure he'd make due with his peck for now while Kai simply had tackle.

Meanwhile, there was an Eevee and a Charmander, both girls, struggling to get up. However, like Ken, these two were different from normal Pokémon of their kind. The Eevee had the normal brown fur, but what was beige now was purple with a pink stripe amongst it; she seemed to have purple eyes and Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark. The Charmander, on the other hand, had the usual look except for magenta eyes, the streak of scales around her body that resembled the rainbow, her rainbow-colored flame of a tail, and Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark on her right leg.

The first of these two was the Charmander, groaning as she stood up.

"Ugh… what happened?" she asked before gasping and remembering something, unaware she was on two legs. "Twilight!?"

"Ugh… right… here… Rainbow Dash," the Eevee, assumedly Twilight, groaned as she stood up, causing the Charmander/Rainbow Dash to look at the Eevee/Twilight and gasp. "What?"

"T-Twilight?! Is that you?" Rainbow Dash gawked.

"Yes, it is? Why?" Twilight responded, oblivious to the changes.

"You look… different."

This caused the Eevee to look down and gasp at what she had become.

"What? How…?" she gawked before gasping and pointing at Rainbow Dash, making her examine her changes.

"Whoa! I'm… We're… we look like those creatures from the book you found!" Dash realized.

"But how?!" Twilight pondered trying to figure things out until…

"WAAAAAAH!" the two heard a young child cry out and sniffle. "Mommy… Where are you…?"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. We'd better check it out," Twilight figured, about to dash when Dash stopped Twilight by grabbed her tail.

"Shouldn't we find the others, first?" Dash asked, making the now-Eevee gawk at what .

"That's not like you, Dash. If they heard that, and maybe us, they'll come looking for us. Now let's get moving!"

"…Right. Let's do this," Dash smirked as they ran off.

* * *

Back with Ken and Kai, they were still fighting off rogue Pokémon in the first floor before they noticed something helpful. There were two Pokémon that were trying to defend themselves, indicating that they were not affected by what was happening. Well, one of them was trying to stop the attacking Pokémon; the other was trying to hide in a corner. The one defending her friend was a Chikorita of sorts, a Shiny one at that as indicated by the lighter-toned skin that almost looked orange. However, she had the regular leaf and vine stubs, and had green eyes and three apple-shaped marks on her flank.

The other one, like the first, was a girl, but a female Mudkip. While she seemed a bit normal, her fins were pink, she had some yellow stripes on her body, and she had three butterfly marks on her tail fin.

"What the? Who're these two?" Kai gawked.

"Who cares? Right now they need help, c'mon!" Ken called out before pecking the bug Pokémon around the two away, then, he turned to see the two oddly looking Pokémon. "Are you two alright?"

"Yea. Thanks fer the assist der, birdie," the Chikorita replied.

"Huh? Birdie?" Ken gawked for a second before remembering he was a Torchic. "Oh yea. Makes sense now."

"Oh my goodness!" the Mudkip gasped getting closer to Ken & Kai. "Actual Pokémon!"

"Jeez… you two sound like you've just become Pokémon. Like the Torchic here," Kai chuckled making Ken groan for a moment.

"Talk later, Kai. Right now, we've got a rescue to do, remember?" Ken reminded.

"Oh yea."

"Y'all mind if we help ya out?" the Chikorita requested.

"Y-Yes… I'd hate to see anyone get harmed," the Mudkip agreed.

"Sure. We could use the help," Ken agreed before the four rushed off further into the Tiny Woods.

* * *

At that same moment, Twilight and Rainbow Dash had managed to reunite with Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Pinkie Pie now being a Treecko with a pink tail, pink streak on her back, blue eyes, and having her Cutie Mark on her tail while Rarity was a white and purple Skitty, having her Cutie Mark on her hind flank like normal.

"How did we end up here, Twilight?" Rarity asked the Eevee.

"I'm not sure. But if we keep looking around for the others, I'm sure we can find out," Twilight told them when…

"Twilight! Girls!" they heard Applejack's voice call out when Ken and Kai came down with the Chikorita and Mudkip they met, but somehow the other ponies-turned-Pokémon recognized the two female Pokémon just by seeing the marks on their bodies and knowing they were the Cutie Marks of their friends.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Thank goodness you're alright!" Twilight smiled.

"Friends, of yours?" Kai asked Ken.

"Nope," the Torchic answered before they heard the young child's voice cry again.

"The child!" Twilight gasped.

"Sounds like the Caterpie," Kai realized.

"Let's move!" Ken shouted leading the seven towards the voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caterpie was whimpering about being separated from his mom. But with him was also a Dratini, who tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, little one. We'll get out of this," the Dratini comforted as Ken, Kai, and the Mane 6 arrived, but stopped short when they noticed the Dratini.

"Snake!" Fluttershy gasped hiding behind her friends.

"A Dratini? Here?" Ken gawked.

"That is odd. What is a Dratini doing here?" Kai pondered.

"Dratini?" Rainbow Dash gawked.

"We'll try to explain later," the Torchic answered as the Pikachu approached the two cowering Pokémon.

"Don't worry, you two. We came to rescue you," Kai told the two, getting the attention of Caterpie and Dratini.

"Huh?" the two gawked.

"If you're lost, Dratini, we'll get you out of here. As for you, Caterpie, your Mom's waiting. Let's get you out of here," Ken replied, brightening the Caterpie's spirits.

"Okay," Caterpie smiled.

"Let's go then," Dratini agreed.

"Okay then," Pinkie Pie smiled before looking straight at the reader. "Initiate passage through time."

* * *

"My baby's safe…" Butterfree smiled once the team returned Caterpie to his mom. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…"

"Oh, that's okay!" Kai smiled.

"Yea, we're just doing what we can to help," Ken agreed.

"Besides, it has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one," Kai added.

"Really? Sounds scary," Fluttershy noted, causing Kai to sweat drop.

"Anyway, it was great to find your little boy unharmed, and protected by a Dratini no less. He's very lucky," Kai finished.

"Please, may I have your names at least?" Butterfree requested.

"I'm Kai, the Torchic is Ken, and… um… who are the rest of you?" the Pikachu responded, the latter part being due to not having gotten introduced to them yet.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," the Eevee answered before pointing to her friends. "And these are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy."

"And… you can just call me… Ryu," the Dratini answered.

"… Cool…" Caterpie smiled with starry-eyes, and making his rescuers sweat drop a little bit.

'_Why's he staring at us?'_ most of the ponies-turned-Pokémon, except Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie thought to themselves.

'_Feels just like back in Ponyville,'_ Rainbow Dash smirked mentally.

'_For a bug, that little Caterpie sure is cute," _Pinkie admitted in her head while Ken was thinking something else.

'_He's, uh… Staring at me adoringly… Those sparkling eyes… it's a little embarrassing…' _Ken noted to himself before shrugging. _'But, this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a hero. Helping Pokémon in trouble might be a good experience.'_

"Thank you! Kai, Ken, Ryu, Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy!" Caterpie smiled.

"I know it isn't really enough, but take this as a token of our thanks," Butterfree replied, handing them a couple of berries. "Please accept it."

It turned out what was given to them were a blue Oran Berry, a pink Pecha Berry, and a cyan Rawst Berry. Ken made note that the Oran berry looked like a blue orange while the Pecha berry looked like a pink peach of sorts, and the Rawst Berry looked similar to a strawberry.

"Thank you again so much. Good-bye," Butterfree smiled as she and Caterpie took off with the nine others waiting where Ken & Kai first met.

"Thanks to all of you for helping," Kai smiled, making the girls blush a little, except for Rainbow who took it in stride.

"It was no big deal, just doing what we can to help," Rainbow Dash replied proudly.

"Cool, but I noticed you were all able to handle yourselves well back in that mystery dungeon; I'm surprised you were that tough," Kai added.

"Mystery Dungeon? Is that what that place back there was called?" Twilight asked.

"Yea, they've been popping up everywhere lately; with some Pokémon going in for some things, but it seems to be different every time… at least… that's what I hear," Kai replied, a little nervously. "But, Ryu… how'd you end up down there?"

"I… I just heard Caterpie cry and felt the urge to go and help him, but I was kinda weak, so I moved my way past all of the Pokémon down there until I found him. Then, I just stayed there and comforted him before you guys came along," Ryu answered.

"Makes a lot of sense," Applejack figured.

"Also sounds like something Fluttershy would do," Pinkie added.

"Sure does," Rarity agreed.

"So… What are you all going to do? Do you have any plans?" Kai asked, getting looks of realization from the others.

"Uh…" Ken started, but found himself speechless while the Mane 6 got into a huddle.

"What do we do, girls?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure. You used the spell Twilight, can't you figure out one to get us back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know if I can; we don't even know how we ended up as these Pokémon."

"Maybe we can ask locals where we can stay?" Applejack figured.

"How? It's not like they'd believe us if we told them that we used to be ponies," Rarity added.

"True," Fluttershy sighed.

As the Mane 6, Ken, and Ryu were thinking of what to do, the Pikachu got an idea.

"Listen, everyone. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me." Kai suggested, getting their attention.

"You mean it?" Rarity gawked.

"Yep; I've got room for everyone. Follow me," Kai insisted as they walked off in a new direction.

* * *

Eventually, they came to a small place outside of a nearby Pokémon town.

"Well, this is the place…" Kai replied as they all looked at the place, and the others were quite surprised by the outside alone; it had the quaint appearance of a small cottage, and had semblances of the elements each of the Pokémon represented.

"Sugoi!" Ken gasped.

"Wow!" Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack gawked in unison.

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie added.

"Beautiful!" Rarity and Ryu smiled.

'_I can't explain it, but… I think me the six girls are happy! I'm a human being, and for all I know the girls are, too, but it seems we all like this place. I feel weirdly happy! It might be an instinct thing for Pokémon. Maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail… It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Wonder if we feel that way because I'm a Torchic and the others are Pokémon whose elements seem to match the place,' _Ken thought to himself as Kai chuckled seeing the reactions of the others.

"Oh, guys. You're impressed, aren't you?" Kai chuckled.

"We sure are," Rainbow Dash spoke for everyone.

"I thought so. I thought that this place would make a good place for you to live, everyone. I was sure you would all like it," Kai smiled as he walked over to the blue mailbox. "This'll be your mailbox. They deliver mail from Pokémon here. You know, just like the fissure Caterpie fell into… For some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of those disasters, many Pokémon are suffering. I want to help Pokémon in these tough times."

"Sounds like you want to be a hero of sorts," Ken noticed.

"Yea. I want to help change things so all the Pokémon can live in peace," Kai confirmed. "So, uh… Well, I liked how you all handled yourselves when we rescued Caterpie. Would you like to join me on a rescue team?"

"Rescue team? Like a group who helps rescues others in need?" Fluttershy asked.

"Exactly," Kai answered. "Everyone, with you, I think we could even become the world's best rescue team. How about it?"

"Sure thing. I owe you one for helping me out there in the fissure," Ryu confirmed.

"Totally! I'm all ready to go right now, even," Rainbow Dash smirked.

"As long as we can help out when we can," Rarity nodded. "I'll join you too, Kai.

"Um… okay," Fluttershy answered, a little nervous.

"Helping others out is something I always wanna do, so count me in!" Applejack smirked.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to help," Twilight figured. "Okay then."

"I guess it's unanimous, Kai. We're all in," Ken finished, making the Pikachu cheer.

"Perfect! That's it, then! We're all partners in our rescue team from now on, everyone! Glad to have you on board!" Kai smiled.

"So… do we have a team name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The team name? Well…, I don't have one yet," Kai admitted. "So what do you guys think would be a good name for us?"

"How about the Rainbooms?" Dash suggested as Twilight sighed.

"No, that doesn't sound right, and most people here won't know what a Rainboom is… what about a name like… Friendship? It shows how helpful we can be as a team to other Pokémon," Twilight figured.

"I don't know… Friendship may not be the first thing people will think of if it comes to a rescue team," Ryu admitted.

"Maybe it can, if we use the right synonym," Ken figured. "How about we call our team: Team Yuujo?"

"Yuujo?" the others gawked.

"That's Japanese for Friendship."

"Oh!"

"Yuujo?" Kai gawked when he heard that as a smile spread across his face. "I like it! It's a good name! It's perfect for us! 'Rescue Team Yuujo! Let's do good starting tomorrow!" Kai smiled as the nine Pokémon cheered at the concept.

* * *

And that is how the Mane 6, Ken the Torchic, Kai the Pikachu, and Ryu the Dratini began their careers together as a Rescue Team.

For that day, though, the others decided to take a rests as they checked out the house, which was indeed as big as Pikachu said it was. It had individual bedrooms for each element of Pokémon. Specifically, there was one electric-type room for himself, a couple of normal rooms for Twilight and Rarity, two grass-type rooms for Applejack and Pinkie Pie, a water-type room for Fluttershy, a dragon-type room for Ryu, and two fire-type rooms for Ken and Rainbow Dash.

The place also had many other features as well. It had a bit of an orchard in the back where apples grew every day, a nice kitchen for baking goodies, a room with materials to make scarves and other clothing if needed, a large garden near the apple trees, a small gym for training (which would be good for Rainbow Dash to regain her speed and eventually regain her wings as well), and even a small library.

It was in the library that Twilight took a short time to write a letter to her mentor, Princess Celestia (an Alicorn back in her home of Equestria).

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Today has been a most interesting day. First, my friends and I were all doing some reading, something that has rarely been done by us altogether, but then, I came across this strange book about creatures called Pokémon. I tried to summon one to see if they existed, but the next thing I knew, my friends and I were teleported to an entire world of Pokémon, and found out we became varying types of these creatures, and retained our ability to talk.

While I was still trying to figure out how this happened, we came across three Pokémon who called themselves, Ken, Kai, and Ryu. They helped us when we were in trouble, and so today I learned you can make friends, even in the least likely of places.

Kai was kind enough to give us a new place to stay, but he told of grave news befalling this world. I don't know if I can be able to send this to you since Spike had not been able to come with us, but should we find a way to send this and should you receive this letter, please note that I may be stuck here for some time. In order to make the best use of the time I have here, my friends and I have joined Ken, Kai, and Ryu in a sort of Rescue Team which we have titled 'Yuujo', which Ken said means 'Friendship'. I feel that is appropriate considering how our goal is to learn more about friendship.

I look forward to hearing your response should you get this letter in some way.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle"

With that, Twilight finished her letter as the others finished getting settled in.

"Well, now this really feels like home," Ken smiled.

"Hey! I just realized something! Because of what happened today, we should have a "We-made-new-friends-in-a-new-world-and-formed-a-r escue-team-while-we're-in-strange-bodies" PARTY!" Pinkie Pie cheered as the place was suddenly decorated for a party, and there were plenty of treats to go around.

If the world of Pokémon hadn't seen it in a while, it'll soon rediscover the magic of friendship with the help of this team… the Rescue Team Yuujo!

* * *

**(Cue End Theme: Innocent Trap by Tetra Fang)**

**Osanaki hitomi ga mitsumeru (**An innocent eye gazes**)**

**Chijyou no sekai wa ima (**the above-ground world now,**)**

**Donna fuu ni mieteiru no darou (**by what kind of wind can it be seen, I wonder**)**

**Mishiranu kyoufu ni ashi wo torarete (**Your feet are tripped up by an unknown dread**)**

**Daremo shinjirarenai (**nobody can be trusted**)**

**Sonna sugato wo zutto nagame na kara (**after you've seen exactly this sort of shape**)**

**Breathe a sigh? (**Breathe a sigh?**)**

**Shibarareta kangaegata (**your thoughts are all tangled up**)**

**Umorasete yuku yo (**they've been getting clouded over you**)**

**Tsuyosa wa yowasa wo umu (**your strength produces weakness**)**

**You don't realize… (**you don't realize…**)**

**Togi sumase yobi samase (**sharpen up, wake up**)**

**Special na kankaku (**a special sensation**)**

**Mimi wo sumashi de kikitore (**with a keen ear you can hear it**)**

**Ichibyu go ni okoru mirai (**the future that happens after one second**)**

**Chikara dake ni torawate (**being captivated by power alone**)**

**Jiyuu wasureta shunkan ni (**freedom is forgotten in an instant**)**

**Nomikomarete yuku you na (**as if it's being swallowed whole**)**

**Mou nigerarenai Innocent Trap (**you can't run anymore Innocent Trap**)**

* * *

The Rescue Team has been formed, and the Mane 6 are settling in well. However, Ken seems to be getting some weird dreams as of late. What could all this mean? But that'll have to take back seat as Team Yuujo is on their first official rescue to save a couple of Magnemites that have been stuck together and were trapped in Thunderwave Cave!

Jikai: Chapter 2: Rescuing the Magnemite!

Yuujo no mahou is a real Nazo.

* * *

**KKD: And thus that's the preview of this story. Remember, if this gets 10 reviews, then I'll post it up as a story of it's own. Until then, this is KKD signing off. Jaa ne.**


	3. Marvel vs Capcom GX

**KKD: Man, my first work over 10,000 words. Who would've thought it would come to this? Anyway, this is just a preview, but if Symbolic Joker is reading this, then he'd know what this is for. This is for a challenge Joker-san put on me. For now, it's only a preview, but if you guys think it's material is worthy for a story of it's own, let me know, and throw in your own ideas and suggestions in the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, KKD doesn't own anything, expect for the card concepts used to create the decks of Ben Tennyson and Takeshi Narumi, along with Narumi himself. Everything else is owned by their respective owners including Marvel Comics, Capcom, Man-of-Action, Cartoon Network, Shonen Jump/Shueisha's V Jump, Naoyuki Kageyama, Nihon Ad Systems (NAS) Inc., and even... *shudders* 4Kids.**

**KKD: I hope you all appreciate this, 'cause it took me quite a while to write it up. Anyway, get ready for the chapter, guys. Oh, and kudos to GT for the format in explaining the cards without having to stick them at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**(The scene breaks like a mirror, Cue in Alive a Life by Rica Matsumoto)**

**(Full Instrumental) **The music begins with the glass shattering, and in the reflections, we see our main protagonist and friends along with the monsters they control.

_asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiridashita yuku beki michi wo_

**[****With the dawning sky around me, I set off down my destined road****]  
**(The protagonist in red, white, and blue along with his American friend in black and green start walking down a path that led to the Kaiba dome before it switched to the one in red, white, and blue was wearing just red while the one in green and black was now wearing yellow as they walked in the morning light towards their respective dorms at Duel Academy.)

_jounetsu no BEKUTORU ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku_

** [****Steadfast as I follow through the vector of my passion.]  
**(Their fellow Dormmates, including Jaden Yuki, Syrus Trusdale, Chumley Huffington, and Bastion Misawa greet the newcomers before they turn and are staring off against various opponents from the school including Crowler and Chazz.)

_donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo_

** [No matter how I'm hurt or what dangers assail me]  
**(The next point we see the various villains of this "season". Then, the main trio start off by activating their duel disks.)

_yume yo odore kono hoshi no moto de  
_**[Dance, my dream! And smash the cursed mirror]  
**(The various monsters played by the main team battle it out with the monsters of the villains including a feral man in yellow and blue slashing his claws across the screen alongside an man in a torn Karate outfit.)

_nikushimi wo utsushidasu kagami nante kowasu hodo_

**[That reflects forth the hatred at the core of this world!]  
**(After some attacks, we see the main trio growling at the laughing villains before a bright light flashed.)

_yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo_

**[I turn to that dream, for as inexperienced as I am now]  
**(We see the trio now staring off at the horizon midday when they turn and see their friends, some of which at this point are silhouettes due to not having appeared in the story yet.)

_ikiteiru hageshisa wo karadachuu de tashikametai_

** [I want to test the limits of what it means to be alive]**  
(The main trio nodded before running towards their friends and return to their lives at the academy.)

** (Full Instrumental Ending) **We see a quick montage of some of the monsters our characters will use before we see our main trio on the image of a card before bursting out and cheering as the title of the story appears across the screen.

* * *

**Marvel vs Capcom GX**

* * *

Domino City, home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. It housed Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, the self–proclaimed 'Godfather of Games'. And most of all, it housed the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the prestigious: Duel Academy. And our story begins here.

In the parking lot in front of the Kaiba Dome, we see two people riding in on their motorcycles. One of them rode a modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit that was paints red on one side, blue on the other, and each side having decals of different characters on it while the other person rode a Honda CRF250R offroad bike that had been slightly modified and had a green and black paintjob. When they parked, they guys hopped off the bikes. The guy that was on the red & blue bike was currently wearing blue denim jeans with red sneakers and what looked like a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off while his hands were adorned in red UFC fighting gloves. The other guy was currently in a black and green outfit with black pants and shoes with a green jacket over a black and green shirt with a stylized 10 over where his heart was.

The first guy removed his helmet revealing that he was of Japanese descent and showed his hair to be a windswept cobalt blue along with emerald green eyes that showed he was ready for anything. The second guy removed his helmet to show off his Caucasian complexion, neatly cleaned brown hair along with fair skin, and emerald eyes that indicated he was a little more carefree.

After putting their helmets back onto the bikes, they pulled out their backpacks before approaching the protors taking head-counts.

"Good morning. Who might you two be?" the male asked.

"I'm Takeshi Narumi, sir," the blue haired dude answered.

"And I'm Ben Tennyson, foreign exchange student from America," the brown haired student answered.

With that, the ladies there looked at their clipboards to scan the list of names in order to find the names mentioned.

"Ah, yes. Takeshi Narumi and Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," the first lady noted, reading the clipboards. "Just head inside and they'll call you when they're ready."

"Arigatou," Ben bowed along with Takeshi before entering the building.

"Dude? Kirby? That's your middle name?!" Takeshi teased.

"Shut up, dude," Ben sighed.

"Well, all that's left is to rock this place and show Duel Academy who's number one!" Takeshi smirked.

At that, multiple voices cheered, although they were only heard by Ben and Takeshi at that moment.

* * *

**Battle 1, Round 1: The New Duel Duo**

* * *

Once inside, he saw a lot of students and examinees around. Some who already finished their exams were already wearing red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets, the blue blazers jackets having coat tails on the bottom.

"Wow. A lot of people here, dude," Ben noticed.

"Yea. Who knew there'd be this many people dueling… finished or not," Takeshi added as he looked at other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets. "Must be some who applied and finished."

"Most likely," Ben agreed before looking down at one of the arenas in particular. "Hey, check that match out. It's looking pretty heated up."

With that, Takeshi looked with Ben and noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about a year younger than them wearing a grayish–white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two monsters in defense mode: Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was a Vorse Raider and there was also a facedown card in the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

**Proctor: **1900

**Boy: **3200

"Tough call. Let's hope that facedown can help him out," Takeshi noted.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

**Proctor:** 0

**Boy:** 1300

"Clever move." He said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." The boy bowed.

"Oh! Good move," Takeshi noted.

"Sure was," Ben agreed as they checked out the other students in the arena watching.

* * *

Up in the stands, they saw three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers who also watched the duel as well. "Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

'_Man, what a stuck-up snob. I've had enough of his kind back in America,' _Ben mentally groaned.

'_Chazz Princeton, huh? With that kind of attitude, I think he needs a small adjustment,' _Takeshi noted.

* * *

"**Takeshi Narumi, please report to Dueling Field #2. I repeat, Takeshi Narumi, please report to Dueling Field #2," **a voice from the PA announced.

"That's my cue to boogie. See ya in a bit, Ben," Takeshi waved walking down towards his assigned Duel Field.

"Roger that, dude," Ben smirked as he decided to take a seat near some other students.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, a light blue–haired boy also got finished watching the last duel as another teenager with brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants." The light–blue haired boy said.

"Wow really? I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"My name's Syrus, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in! Congratulations!" Jaden praised patting Syrus on the back. "I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Nope," Jaden replied.

"That might be a problem. There's two more duels after Bastion's and those're the last ones." Syrus explained. "Meaning after this Takeshi guy duels, there's one more student and that's it."

"HUH?!" Jaden exclaimed.

* * *

Takeshi rose up from an elevated platform wearing a duel disk. It was the standard Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk, but it had a slight color alteration so it looked part red and part blue. In front of him, a woman with red hair, grey eyes, and wearing the Obelisk Blue girls' uniform of the white jacket with blue trim, a pink skirt, and heeled boots colored brown appeared. This was one of the proctors, but also one of the professors and the school nurse.

"So you're Takeshi, huh? Pleased to meet you, my name is Fonda Fontaine, and if your dueling skills are as good as your written exam, I look forward to teaching you in my classes," the redhead replied as she inserted her deck into the newer model of duel disk that was a standard for the school.

"Thanks Ms Fontaine. I look forward to coming here," Takeshi smiled in response as he took out his deck from a box on his belt and inserted it into his disk, making it come to life.

"Just remember, you win you get into the academy; you lose, you have to apply next year. Now, shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's…"

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Takeshi: **4000

**Fontaine: **4000

"Normally, I'd say 'Ladies first,' but seeing as you're new here, I'll be generous and let you make the first draw," Fontaine insisted.

"Thanks, I guess," Takeshi shrugged, drawing his sixth card and examining his hand. "I think I'll start things off by summoning Marvel HERO Iron Man in DEF mode!"

While most everyone was surprised by the name "Marvel HERO", they watched anyway as a humanoid figure appeared in a flash of light. This figure was wearing red and golden yellow armor, with the red making up the majority of the torso, the legs from halfway up the thighs, the gauntlets that covered his hands, and the back portion of his helmet. The rest was covered in golden yellow armor while the chest had a glowing-blue pentagonal shape on his chest. This was the Marvel HERO Iron Man, and after hovering in the air for a little bit, he landed on top of a holographic image of his card and knelt down with his arms across his chest in DEF mode.

**Marvel HERO - Iron Man: Earth 4/ATK 1800/DEF 2200/Type: Warrior/Machine/Card Lore: Under this armor lies the scientific genius Tony Stark. Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people.**

* * *

"'Marvel HERO?'" a female blonde Obelisk Blue student question up in the stands before turning to the upperclassmen male Obelisk blue standing next to her that had dark blue hair that went to shoulders. "Any idea what that archetype is, Zane?"

"I'm aware that the HERO archetype covers a lot of ground, but this Marvel HERO deck is new to me. Perhaps this is a new archetype that came out recently, but since you never heard of it, Alexis, I can only assume that it was newer or rarer than I thought," the male known as Zane answered.

* * *

"Wow! A new HERO deck. That sounds intense, huh, Chazz?" the guy with glasses asked Chazz.

"Yea, how about it, Chazz?" the other dude asked in response.

"Just a newbie set. Once we see the strategy behind it, that Narumi's going down," Chazz smirked.

* * *

"New Archetype?" Fontaine asked.

"More like an expansion. But see, the Marvel HEROs were also released alongside another set, but I'll save that for another time as I play two cards facedown to end my turn," Takeshi replied as two cards appeared facedown before him.

"Okay then. Here I go," Mrs. Fontaine shouted, drawing her sixth card and looking at her hand. "I'll start by playing a monster facedown, and activate the spell card Reload, allowing me to get a fresh hand after shuffling my current one back into my deck."

"Clever move," Takeshi noted as Mrs. Fontaine does what her card said to do.

"And then I'll finish it off with a facedown to end my turn," Fontaine finished.

"All right, then," Takeshi smirked, drawing his next card. "First, to be on the safe side, I'll summon out another monster, one of the other archetype released with the Marvel HEROs. I summon Capcom HERO Morrigan!"

This time, a green-haired woman appeared wearing a rather… sensual costume. She looked like she was wearing part of a black bathing suit with some white "fluff" up near her upper torso while barely covering her assets. She also had bat wings poking out from her head and larger bat wings with purple wing skin coming from her pelvic region. Her leggings were purple with a darker purple bat pattern on it while wearing black boots. This was the succubus known as Morrigan.

**Capcom HERO – Morrigan: Dark 4/ATK 1800/DEF 2000/Spellcaster/Effect: When an opponent attacks this card, cancel the attack and then flip a coin. If the coin lands on heads, then the monster that just attacked this card is now under your control for two turns.**

Her appearance made most of the men blush and have nosebleeds, but the girls and Takeshi just groaned at that while Morrigan seemed to… wink at Iron Man?

"_Haven't been out together in a while, eh, hot stuff?"_ Morrigan smirked.

"_Yea, whatever. I may be a playboy, but we're on the same team, remember?"_ Iron Man responded.

"Okay, let's keep things on the road! After all, I'll be switching Iron Man into ATK mode for this one," Takeshi sighed as Iron Man stood tall and ready to attack. "Before attacking, I think I'll find a way to end this quick. And that'll be done with a little equip spell called '**Proton Cannon**!'"

**Proton Cannon: Equip Spell – Spell Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Marvel HERO – Iron Man". When equipped, "Iron Man" gains 700 ATK points. If "Iron Man" should be destroy, destroy this card instead.**

With that, one of the cards on the field flipped up revealing it had the image of Iron Man holding a large highly advanced technological cannon.

"Interesting," Fontaine noticed. "But what's that supposed to do?"

"Glad you asked. See, this card can only be equipped to Iron Man, and when it is, his ATK points increase by 700," Takeshi answered as the cannon in the image appeared and Iron Man held it near his shoulder and arm, ready to fire, as his ATK points increased. (4/ATK 1800-2500/DEF 2200)

"2500 already?" Mrs. Fontaine gasped.

"Yep, and to be safe, I'll attack your facedown monster. Take 'em down, Tony!" Takeshi called out.

"_You got it, Takeshi,"_ the man in armor nodded as he aimed the cannon with his guidance system. _"Target Acquired. Proton Cannon!"_

With that, the cannon fired, but before the blast hit, a small little monster was flipped up, one that looked like a tribal mask with feathers and disembodied hands holding a scythe.

**Hane-Hane: Earth 2/ATK 450/DEF 500/Type: Beast/Effect: Flip: Return 1 monster on the field to its owner's hand.**

This little monster managed to throw his scythe at Iron Man before the it hit Morrigan on the shoulder.

"_ITAI!"_ Morrigan screamed.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"_Hane-Hane,"_ she answered as she vanished and her card on the duel disk was launched back into Takeshi's hand.

"Nice try, but when Hane-Hane is summoned, even if he's destroyed, I can send a monster back to their owner's hand," Mrs. Fontaine answered as Hane-Hane was sent to the graveyard by Iron Man's Proton Cannon.

"Fine. I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn," Takeshi groaned as Fontaine drew her next card.

"I think I'll summon Injection Fairy Lily!" the proctor exclaimed as a pink hair girl in a red and white nurse's outfit with wing designs on her chest, a white hat with a red heart on the front, and even bird wings on her back while holding a very large syringe.

**Injection Fairy Lily: Earth 3/ATK 400/DEF 1500/Type: Spellcaster/Effect: If this card attacks or is attacked, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can pay 2000 Life Points once per battle; this card gains 3000 ATK during that damage calculation only.**

"Ah crap," Iron Man groaned.

"You should know this. If I pay 2000 Life Points, I can increase Lily's ATK to 3000 this turn!" Fontaine announced as the Fairy giggled while her syringe grew even larger. (3/400-3000/1500)

**Takeshi: 4000**

**Fontaine: 2000**

"Okay Lily, time to give Iron Man a little vaccination."

With that, Lily threw her syringe, and then there was a sudden explosion, and the smoke blinded everyone for a moment.

"Looks like you're defenseless!" the school nurse giggled.

"Look again," Takeshi told her as Fontaine did and saw that Iron Man was still there as his Proton Cannon was shattered into Pixels. (4/2500-1800/2200) "You should've checked about other effects of the card, first. See, when Iron Man is equipped with the Proton Cannon and chosen as the target of attack, I can discard the cannon instead in order to make sure Iron Man can stay on the field."

* * *

"Talk about a close call," Jaden noted up in the stands.

"Yea, sure was," Syrus agreed.

"I've seen other cards similar to that one, and it's a good thing a Normal Monster was able to have such a card," the boy who won with Ring of Destruction earlier noted.

"That's my pal for ya," Ben smirked.

* * *

"Very well, but that wasn't going to be it, because now I activate my facedown: Rain of Mercy," Fontaine answered.

**Rain of Mercy: Normal Spell/Effect: Increase the Life Points of both players by 1000 points.**

"That's odd. Why would the teach give herself AND Takeshi Life Points?" Jaden wondered.

**Takeshi: 5000**

**Fontaine: 3000**

"Remind me to thank you later, Teach," Takeshi replied.

"That was more part of my strategy, but that was a little desperate. Regardless, I'll end my turn with two facedowns," the professor answered, laying down two cards on the field.

"Yosh! Ore no turn!" Takeshi smirked drawing his next card. "Okay, I'll activate the spell Double Summon, letting me summon twice in one turn! And I think I'll bring back Morrigan in DEF mode, and also debut another Marvel HERO who goes by the name of Wolverine!"

With that, Morrigan came back to the field, but this time, so did someone else. He was probably a much shorter guys than Iron Man, about 5' 3", and wore a gold and blue outfit that had a feral appearance, and had 3 metal claws coming out of each glove. This also shows how feral this warrior was.

**Marvel HERO – Wolverine: Earth 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000/Type: Warrior/Effect: When this monster destroys a monster with fewer ATK points than him, this monster can attack again until there are no more monsters.**

_"I'll get that woman for forcing me back before I could strike!" _Morrigan growled.

_"Watch it, sister; that's my line!"_ Wolverine growled in a tough voice.

"Easy, you two," Takeshi chuckled. "Now, Wolverine! Get rid of-!"

"Not so fast there, Takeshi. I play my facedown, Waboku, preventing my monsters from being destroyed this turn, plus, I take no battle damage!" Fontaine replied as three priestesses appeared around the spellcaster monster, making the monsters on Takeshi's field growl in annoyance.

** Waboku: Normal Trap/Effect: You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

"You're lucky for that. I'll end my turn for now," Takeshi sighed.

"Okay," the professor replied, drawing her next card. "I'll set a monster, then activate, Stray Lambs to give me some defense."

With that, a couple of Lamb tokens appeared on her side of the field.

**Stray Lambs: Normal Spell/Effect: Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in DEF position. You cannont Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can set).**

**Lamb Token: Earth 1/ATK 0/DEF 0/Type: Beast**

"And now, thanks to the spell, I'll attack you with Lily, activating her effect once more," Fontaine continued, increasing the spellcaster's attack once more.

**Takeshi: 5000**

**Fontaine: 1000**

"And now, Lily will attack Iron Man!"

"No you don't! Activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Takeshi roared as a scarecrow made of scrap-metal appeared and blocked the syringe aimed for Iron Man and launched it back into Lily's hand.

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow: Normal Trap/Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that target's attack, then Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

"Now that's a great card. Whenever opponent's attack a monster, he can activate it and put it back down for next turn," Ben noted in the stands as the scarecrow reset itself.

"Fine. I'll end my turn," the professor sighed.

"Nice. My turn," Takeshi smiled as he drew again. "First, I'll activate my facedown: Pot of Greed!"

**Pot of Greed: Normal Spell/Effect: Draw 2 cards.**

"With this, I can draw two more cards," Takeshi continued and did so. "Perfect. First, I'll give Tony a break in the graveyard by sacrificing him to summon another monster!"

"_Catch ya later, you guys. Maybe we can do lunch, Morrigan?" _Iron Man spoke to his fellow monsters.

"_It's already past 12:00,"_ Morrigan noted.

"_Dinner then?"_

"_Deal."_

With that, Iron Man exploded into pixels as Takeshi readied his next card.

"And now, with the sacrifice made, I summon Capcom HERO – Ryu!" Takeshi shouted before a Japanese man wearing a worn out karate gi, a red headband, and red fingerless gloves appeared in Iron Man's place.

**Capcom HERO – Ryu: Earth 5/ATK 2200/DEF 2200/Warrior/Card Lore: "Dedicate yourself, and anything is possible! Human potential is truly limitless."**

"Next, I activate one of the cards I got from Pot of Greed: Rival Team Battle!" Takeshi roared as a card with Ryu and two other warriors on one team facing another team of three with the word VS. in between them.

**Rival Team Battle: Continous Spell/Effect: Duelists can only have 3 monsters out at a time (Tokens do not count); if there are more than 3 monsters on either side of the field, remove the excess monsters from play. If one doesn't have enough monsters, Special Summon the number needed to start this, and then activate one Field Spell card, all at the cost of not attacking this turn. Once three monsters on either side of the field are destroyed, the person who has monsters remaining wins.**

"Say what?! Please explain!" the school nurse gasped.

"This is what my deck it made for. You see, the Marvel & Capcom HEROs tend to enjoy fighting, but they prefer a more fair fight. So, this forces us to have only three monsters on the field, and that means, you'll have to remove those tokens from play since they don't count," Takeshi started as the Stray Lambs exploded, leaving Injection Fairy Lily on Fontaine's side of the field. "But consider yourself lucky, you get to special summon two monsters to your field in order to keep this fair."

"Thank you. In that case I'll Special Summon Marie the Fallen One & Fire Princess from my deck!" Fontaine shouted.

First, a blonde woman with black skin, black wings, and wearing a pink and white dress appeared.

**Marie the Fallen One: Dark 5/ATK 1700/DEF 1200/Fiend/Effect: As long as this card is in the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by 200 points during each of your Standby Phases.**

She was soon followed by a woman in a flowing red dress, grayish hair, and a long wooden staff, but also had a fiery flare to her.

**Fire Princess: Fire 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1500/Pyro/Effect: Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"Are you done yet?" Fontaine asked.

"Almost set for the attack, but first… a change in scenery is called for, and I'll find us the right arena with this: Terraforming!"

**Terraforming: Normal Spell/Effect: Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

Thus, a card was picked from Takeshi's deck and he revealed it.

"And the Field Spell I choose is known as…: Danger Room!" Takeshi announced, placing said spell in the extra slot on his disk for field spells as the holograms began to emulate a large silver room with a blue orb above them, but the effect monsters were looking odd, as Fontaine noticed.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Side effect of the Field Spell. You'll see later on, as I end my turn due to the "Rival Team Battle" preventing me from attacking this turn," Takeshi assured.

"Seriously? That's quite the downfall. It gives me a bit of an advantage, though," Mrs. Fontaine noticed before drawing her next card. "Since we're playing so many spells, I might as well play a couple, starting with, my own Pot of Greed.

With that, the Professor drew two more cards.

"Next, I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master, granting me 1000 Life Points! And thanks to Fire Princess' effect, you lose 500 points."

With that, the card glowed as her Life Points went up.

**Takeshi: 5000**

**Fontaine: 2000**

"Eh?" everyone except Takeshi and Ben gawked.

* * *

"What's going on? If Fire Princess had that effect, why didn't Takeshi take damage?" Alexis wondered.

"Looks like the prof fluked for once," Chazz guessed.

"Seems Takeshi's hiding something," Zane noted.

"Did he use a spell?" the boy who dueled earlier pondered.

"Exposition time once more," Ben sighed.

* * *

"How come you didn't lose any Life Points?" Mrs. Fontaine gawked.

"That's the power of the Danger Room. See, this place is just known as more of a Training Ground, appropriate for me to make my entrance, but it comes with a price: all Effect Monsters, regardless of where they are, lose their effect as long at this card is on the field," Takeshi explained, making the others gasped.

* * *

"Very clever move," Zane noted.

* * *

"That still doesn't stop me from using my other spell: United We Stand!" Fontaine answered. "When equip this to a monster on my field, that monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each monster I control, and I'll equip it to Marie over here." (5/ATK 1700-3300/DEF 2800)

"_This'll be quite the challenge,"_ Ryu noted.

"_You always enjoy these fights, don't you?"_ Morrigan pondered.

"_You should know me by now."_

"Now, Marie! Destroy Morrigan!" Fontaine ordered as the black-winged fiend came and punched Morrigan.

"_Not again~!"_ the succubus screamed as she shattered once more.

**Takeshi: 3500**

**Fontaine: 2000**

"Fair enough. I suppose I needed to be knocked down a peg," Takeshi admitted.

"True, but then, I think I'll end it off there with one facedown," she figured.

"Okay then," Takeshi replied with another draw. "Now, Ryu! Destroy her Fairy Lily!"

Ryu jumped as was about to hit her, but… armor suddenly appeared around her.

"Sakuretsu armor destroys a monster that attacks me," Fontaine smiled as Ryu was destroyed.

"Fine. Ending turn with one last facedown." Takeshi sighed.

"Okay," Fontaine smirked, drawing her next card. "Tch. I'll end it there."

"Bad hand?" Takeshi asked, drawing his next card. "Well, luck's on my side, as it is the FINAL ROUND!"

* * *

"What the?! He's won?!" Alexis gawked.

"Looks like he's gonna win this!" Jaden smirked.

"What do you think, Chazz?" the guy with the glasses asked.

"He's bluffing," Chazz scoffed.

* * *

"First, I'll activate the Spell Card: Fatal Claw, giving Wolverine 1500 more ATK points!" Takeshi announced as Wolverine roared and increased in power (4/ATK 2000-3500/DEF 2000).

**Fatal Claw: Normal Spell/Effect: Can only be activated when you control Marvel HERO – Wolverine. Increase "Wolverine's" ATK by 1500, and allow him to destroy all monsters on the field. Also, discard one card from your hand and now destroy facedown cards on the field before "Wolverine" attacks.**

"Uh oh," Fontaine gulped.

"But wait, there's more. By discarding a card, I can eliminate all facedown cards on your side of the field," Takeshi informed as every facedown Fontaine had was destroy. "Now, Logan, END THIS WITH FATAL CLAW!"

Thus, with a roar, Wolverine jumped into the air and an X shaped blast that rotated around him emerged, destroying all of Fontaine's monsters.

**Takeshi: 3500**

**Fontaine: 0**

**Takeshi Wins!**

* * *

"_Oh yea. I'm the best at what I do,"_ Wolverine smirked, clanging his claws together as if dusting them off.

"And that's game!" Takeshi responded as the holograms vanished.

"You did well. Welcome to Duel Academy," Fontaine replied.

"Thank you, Professor," Takeshi replied.

"I knew he'd win!" Ben cheered.

"Yea, he was cool, wasn't he?" a voice responded as Jaden walked over to Ben.

"Yep. And I should know," Ben added as Takeshi made it back up. "Great match, man."

"Thanks. Wolverine's one tough nut to crack, but he's always good for a fight," Takeshi joked.

"_You're good, kid. I'll give ya that," _Takeshi and Ben heard and saw Wolverine in spirit form smirk, but somehow, Jaden reacted like he heard him, too.

"**Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, please report to Dueling Field #3. I repeat, Benjamin Tennyson, please report to Dueling Field #3," **the voice from the PA announced.

"Looks like I'm up next," Ben figured.

"Good luck, dude," Takeshi bid.

"Thanks," Ben nodded as he walked down and Takeshi turned to see the three students from earlier, Jaden, Syrus, and the one he saw win via Ring of Destruction on Vorse Raider.

"You played very skillfully down there," the third student responded.

"Thanks. Hey, I saw the tail end of your match earlier," Takeshi remembered. "What was your name?"

"Bastion, Bastion Misawa," he answered.

"Nice to meet ya, Bastion."

"Likewise. So I assume you are friends with Benjamin?"

"Just call him Ben; everyone does."

"I still say he's the last student dueling today," Syrus noted. "I'm Syrus, by the way."

"And I'm Jaden Yuki. Don't listen to Sy, I'm sure I'll get my duel in," Yuki chuckled.

* * *

Like with Takeshi, Ben rose up from an elevated platform with his Battle City duel disk set. In front of him was a man wearing the purple blazer with a coattail. It was one of the proctors.

"Alright, applicant. Name?" The proctor asked.

"Benjamin Tennyson, sir," Ben answered respectfully. "But please, call me Ben."

"Alright then, Ben, you know the rules: you win, you're in. If not, better luck next year," the proctor said strapping up his duel disk.

"Trust me, I'll get in this year. I wouldn't leave my pal Takeshi hanging," Ben replied.

"He's one dedicated friend for a foreign exchange student," Bastion noted.

"We've been Pen Pals for years, so we're very close friends," Takeshi stated.

"Okay then," Ben smirked, taking his deck out of his deck box. "It's HERO time!" he inserted his deck into the deck slot and the duel disk went from standby to active.

"He sure seems excited," Alexis noted.

"Indeed. But it takes more than spirit to get into this school," Zane added.

"Shall we begin?" the Proctor asked.

"Yeah…" Ben replied, more than ready for action as they drew their starting hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Ben: 4000**

**Proctor: 4000**

"You're applying, so you start," the Proctor offered.

"Gee, thanks," Ben smirked, drawing his sixth card. "You know, Takeshi's not the only one with a new HERO deck. "I'll start off by summoning Alien HERO XLR8, in DEF mode!"

With that, a creature resembling a semi-armored velociraptor appeared. This monster had wheel-shaped feet and wore a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. His visor did come up, revealing that he has a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes. He wore a circular symbol that was mostly black and had a green hourglass symbol on his chest while his mostly black tail had 5 blue stripes.

**Alien HERO – XLR8: Earth 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1500/Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO XLR8" at a time. Once per turn, this card can either attack the opponent directly, or attack every monster on the field.**

* * *

"Interesting… three new expansions on the HERO archetype," Zane noted. "Just who are these two?"

"Great. Another loser expansion. Well, time to humor him," Chazz figured.

"Those new cards sure are intriguing," Bastion noted. _'Like with Takeshi, that could give him the edge…'_

"Wonder where you guys got them," Syrus wondered.

"Trade secret," Takeshi replied.

"Still, they look pretty sweet!" Jaden said in his usual excited voice. "By the way, tight duel, Bastion."

"Thank you," Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you and Takeshi could be tied for the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Takeshi and Bastion. "And Takeshi's pal down there is probably gonna be the third best since you two are tied for second."

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

* * *

"With that, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Ben finished.

"Hmm… interesting. New cards or not, let's just see if you can beat me," the Proctor stated. "My turn! Draw!" The Proctor drew a card and added it to his hand, then took a card from the other side as he continued. "I summon Red Gadget in ATK mode!" On the field, a red and silver machine appeared. Its body consisted of gears.

**Red Gadget: Earth 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1500/Type: Machine/Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.**

"Now, Red Gadget's effect activates. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my Hand." The proctor took out his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then showed Ben the card to prove it and then shuffled the deck. "Lastly, I put two cards face down and end my turn. You're up kid."

"Okay then," Ben smirked as he drew his next card. "Why don't I counter XLR8's speed with a little power? I'll summon out Alien HERO Four Arms!"

Then, a humanoid alien that was approximately 12 feet tall, had well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, four green eyes, a black ponytail, and red skin appeared; his face looked like it had a black stubble stripe from the bridge of his nose to his neck, and another from his chin to his lower lip. It also wore gold wrist and ankle bands, what looked like black underwear that had a gold waistband, and two golden sashes going across his chest, along with the same symbol XLR8 had on his chest on his own.

**Alien HERO – Four Arms: Earth 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1800/Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO Four Arms" at a time. Once summoned, this card can destroy any monster with fewer ATK points than this card.**

"_Good timing there," _XLR8 noted.

"_Thanks," _Four Arms smirked.

"Now I'll switch XLR8 into ATK mode, after Four Arms' effect kicks in. When he's summoned successfully, I can choose a monster to destroy immediately, as long as it has fewer ATK points than he does," Ben informed as the red-skinned alien pulled a car from nowhere and threw it into the Red Gadget, making it explode in defeat, forcing the proctor to discard it.

* * *

"Sweet! Now the Proctor's open for an attack!" Takeshi smirked.

* * *

"Now guys, take him out!" Ben ordered as the two aliens charged, and hit the Proctor, knocking his Life Points down.

**Ben: 4000**

**Proctor: 1000**

* * *

"Wow! Either the Proc had a very bad hand, or Ben's VERY good, 'cause he managed to get him down to 1000 in just one turn!" Syrus gawked.

"Possibly," Bastion agreed. "Then again, with how decks are shuffled, you can't get every card every time."

* * *

"Next, I'll place one more facedown and call it a turn," Ben replied.

"My turn." The Proctor drew a card and stared at it. "First off I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon. For this turn, I can normal summon up to two monster. So first off I summon Yellow Gadget!" Next to Red Gadget, a similar looking monster appeared, except the color scheme was yellow.

**Yellow Gadget: Earth 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1200/Type: Machine/Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.**

"Now his effect activates. When Yellow Gadget is summoned, I can add one Green Gadget from my Deck to my Hand," the Proctor said as, once again, he looked through his deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his duel disk. After that the Proctor grabbed another card in his hand. "Now I summon Machina Gearframe in ATK mode!" Next to the other machine was a skinny orange and silver robot with an overly large orange helmet.

**Machina Gearframe: Earth 4/ATK 1800/DEF 0/Type: Machine/Union/Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: you can add 1 "Machina" monster, except "Machine Gearframe", from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a Machine-Type monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)**

"Now I'll use his effect to add one Machina monster to my Hand from my Deck, and I choose Machina Fortress."

After adding the card to his hand, the Proctor said, "Next I equip Gearframe to my Yellow gadget." The orange machine attached itself to Red Gadget, similar to that of a screw into a bolt. "Lastly I put one card face down and end my turn."

'_He's up to something. I'd better end this now before I he gets it out,' _Ben thought to himself. "Okay then, it's my turn! DRAW!" Ben shouted as he examined his hand. "Sweet. I think it's time."

"Time for what?" the Proctor asked.

"See, each Alien HERO I have has an upgraded form, but I can't just summon it out of the blue like I can the aliens themselves. So, I have something to initiate that: the equip Spell Ultamatrix!" Ben answered, showing the card he just drew. "Now, I'll equip this to Alien HERO Four Arms; with it I can fusion summon his upgraded form… or should I say that… Alien HERO Four Arms is about to go ULTIMATE!"

With that, the spell card sent a light onto Four Arms, who then twisted the symbol on his chest before slapping it, and creating spikes around it making it look like an X formed under the symbol. He suddenly began to grow up to 16 feet in height as his skin turned a near black color while he gained a near gladiatorial costume, his arms got more muscular and even increased in number from four to eight.

"_ULTIMATE FOUR ARMS!" _the Alien HERO roared as his power-up was complete.

**Alien HERO – Ultimate Four Arms: Earth 6/ATK 4000/DEF 3600/Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. It can only be Fusion Summoned by sending "Alien HERO Four Arms" equipped with "Ultamatrix" to the Graveyard. This card's name and effect are treated as "Alien HERO Four Arms".**

"A level 6 monster with 4000 ATK points?!" the Proctor gasped.

"Normally I'd reserve these for team battles or those that have Life Points start at 8000 total or greater, but I figured I can give you a test run of this card now. Ultimate Four Arms! ATTACK!" Ben ordered as the multi-armed alien charged.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card: Dimensional Prison! This banishes your attacking monster!" the Proctor roared as he revealed one of his three face downs, forcing the Ultimate Alien to fall through a vortex, and making Ben pocket the fusion card.

"That doesn't mean I can't end this duel here," Ben noted. "I'll activate XLR8's special effect and attack you DIRECTLY!"

"What?!" the Proctor gasped.

"Oh yea, XLR8, finish him off!" Ben ordered as the visor of the raptor-like alien went down and he dash past the Proctor's monster, and attacked him.

**Ben: 4000**

**Proctor: 0**

**Ben WINS!**

* * *

"That's that," Ben smirked.

"Impressive work, knocking my Life Points down without you getting damaged in the process. Welcome to the Academy," the Proctor responded.

"Thanks a lot," Ben replied before heading back to the stands.

* * *

"Now that's fast," Alexis noted.

"Indeed," Zane agreed.

"Wow! He's good. Almost good enough to get into Obelisk," the guy with glasses next to Chazz noted.

"I'd say so," the other guy with Chazz added.

"So what, it was a fluke. If he really is Obelisk material, we'll test him ourselves when he gets there," Chazz scoffed.

* * *

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Ben left the dueling arena. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

_'Another two rookies for the Academy, even if one of them was quite impressive.'_ He thought dismissively, yet admittedly about Ben. _'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o–of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. _'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.'_ He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Back with Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Takeshi, Ben came up and knocked brofists with Takeshi.

"Nice work, Ben. Little overkill with the attempt at Ultimate, though," Takeshi noted.

"You know me, hit 'em hard, or hit 'em quick, but play unpredicatible," Ben chuckled.

"So you're Ben Tennyson from America, huh?" Jaden asked, getting Ben's attention.

"That's me."

"Sweet! Name's Jaden Yuki."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale," the light-blue haired introduced.

"And I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before your friend Takeshi went to duel."

"Nice to meet you guys," Ben replied back. "I guess you all already met Takeshi."

"Yep/Yea/Indeed," the three nodded.

"You guys were sweet with your HERO cards, the Marvel side was impressive, Capcom too, even though they didn't get to battle, but those Alien HEROs just now were sweet. And Takeshi gets bonus points for when he drew that last card of his," Jaden responded.

"Yes, how did you know you know exactly that was it?" Bastion added.

"Simply, I looked at my hand and saw I had the winning combo. I just know when I can win with one card or more," Takeshi noted.

"I see," Bastion nodded in response.

"**Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, please report to Dueling Field #3. I repeat, Benjamin Tennyson, please report to Dueling Field #3," **the PA voice announced once more.

"Go time! Wish me luck, guys," Jaden said as he got ready to go.

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me and Takeshi being tied for the second best duelist and Ben being the third best? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

"Why yours truly," Jaden grinned as he pointed at himself. "It's what I'm best at."

"Third-best?" Ben questioned with a confused look.

"Long story, Ben," Takeshi noted as Bastion already told him the details.

"Jaden sure is confident, though," Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need to be," Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against…" Bastion, Syrus, Takeshi, and Ben looked to see the ponytailed Headmaster.

"Who's she?" Takeshi asked.

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"That's a guy?!" Ben gaped.

"Yes. And I've heard that last year, he cut a third of the applicants they called him either 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'."

"Wow…"

"It's about to start." Syrus said gaining their attention.

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel field

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied, "Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh, Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler said activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. _'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as both players drew their starting hands.

* * *

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down.

**Elemental HERO Avian: Wind 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000/Type: Warrior/Card Lore: A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high.**

"I'll also throw down a facedown." Jaden finished as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"Heh, the third guy I've seen to run with a HERO deck, this time he's gone Elemental," Takeshi noted.

"Yea, those Elemental cards are hard to use properly," Ben added.

"Tell me about it."

"Alright, get your games on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his sixth card. _'Don't you order me around.' _He looked at his hand. _'After all, this is my own personal deck I'm using, not some pitiful puny test deck; I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable brat and send him home in no time flat.' _"I think I'll start out nice and easy by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

**Confiscation: Normal Spell/Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card.**

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand, and toss one of your cards to the graveyard," Crowler explained as his life points dropped and holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared before him, revealing Jaden's hand to contain Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

**Crowler: 3000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I _was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" he asked looking at each card. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there as the holographic image shattered and the rest just vanished.

"Next, I'll set two cards face down," Crowler explained as two reverse cards appeared before him. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every spell and trap card that's out on the field."

With that, a heavy wind picked up, destroying both Jaden's and Crowler's facedown cards.

"Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden teasingly reminded.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn," Crowler responded waving his finger as dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not _yet_ anyway!" Crowler grinned before two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience gasped in awe by the two monsters, but Syrus was confused.

"Could someone tell me what's happening?" Syrus asked.

"Well, something's not right here," Ben noted. "My guess is that those facedowns he destroyed had something to do with it."

"Indeed. They were called Statue of the Wicked," Bastion explained. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"I've got a sneaking suspicion that that's Crowler's personal deck; test decks don't have cards like Confiscation," Takeshi noted.

"Of course! And they can change the tide of battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized.

"You mean he doesn't want Jaden to pass?" Ben gawked.

"Exactly!" Takeshi confirmed.

They weren't the only one to come up with that conclusion.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel," the boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler," the other boy added.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way," Chazz smirked.

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked Jaden.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden laughed excitedly.

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The worm-like creatures disappeared and a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster.

**Ancient Gear Golem: Earth 8/ATK 3000/DEF 3000/Type: Machine/Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any set Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"No way, I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said excited. He looked like he had Christmas and his birthday in one day.

This shocked many people in the arena, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"Maybe both," Ben noted.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience does have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane." Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained. "It's ATK points were way too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse." Bastion added. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus realized.

"Piercing damage is a real-double-edged sword sometimes. You like it when you use it, but it's a pain in the butt when used against you," Takeshi sighed.

**Crowler: 3000**

**Jaden: 2000**

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. "Now don't feel bad," He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing Jaden laughing.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden said excitedly.

This took Crower by surprise before scowling angrily. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam! And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my_ deck!'_

_'Just look at him tremble.'_ Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. _'He must really be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. _'Winged Kuriboh?'_ He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

* * *

Flashback

_Jaden was running through town trying to get to the Kaiba Dome on time for the application duel when he accidentally bumped into someone and knocked his own cards to the ground._

"_Sorry!" Jaden apologized, picking up his stuff, and dusting off the dirt from each card._

"_You're a duelist, aren't you?" the man Jaden bumped into asked._

"_Yea, I was just going to try out for the Academy," Jaden confirmed making the man smile._

"_You don't say," he noted as he opened a duel box on the right side of his belt before pulling out one card: Winged Kuriboh._

"_Yea," Jaden chuckled and laughed before stopping and realizing who he bumped into. "Hey! You're…!"_

_"Why don't you take this. Something tells me that it belongs with you," the man answered as he gave Jaden Winged Kuriboh._

End Flashback

* * *

_'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision_. 'I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_ "Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!"

When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image.

**Winged Kuriboh: Light 1/ATK 300/DEF 200/Type: Fairy/Effect: You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. After this card on the field is destroyed, any Battle Damage the controller of this card takes this turn becomes 0.**

"_Hold on!" _Ryu's spirit told Ben and Takeshi. _"That Kuriboh… he's similar to us!"_

When Ben and Takeshi took a good enough look, they noticed Kuriboh looked realistic; too realistic to be a hologram.

"Next, I play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?" Jaden replied, finished with his turn.

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Ancient Gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces.

_'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_ Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your Life Points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero Damage!" That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

In fact, Takeshi and Ben were laughing like crazy.

"And _he _calls himself a proctor?!" Ben cracked up holding his gut.

"Oh man, gets me everytime! When'll people stop underestimating the Kuribohs?" Takeshi laughed as well with his face up and covering his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, when will people like him ever stop underestimating the Kuribohs?" Takeshi cracked up with his face up and covering his eyes.

"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor _didn't_ know." Alexis said.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane argued.

"Yeah, well _that_ kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters." Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"You _should_ be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" He said taking the card from his deck and placing it on the tray. From a column of red flames a gray–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared.

**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix: Fire 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800/Type: Warrior/Card Lore: A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy.**

"Now it's my move!" Jaden said drawing his next card he then looked at his hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" Avian reappeared on the field.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt.

"I didn't say I was done yet." He said. "See, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" Jaden said showing the card to Crowler and then playing it. The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After they fused, a new monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing new was a dragon–like hand on its left arm. "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame–Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: Wind 8/ATK 2100/DEF 1200/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect: "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix". This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur, but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK points than the one that's already out," Crowler said.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"He means that the Wingman's ATK points are lower than the Golem's 3000 ATK points," Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"I wouldn't count him out yet, Bastion. He still has one more card in his hand," Takeshi reminded.

"Let's hope it can help him," Ben replied.

"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you, but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK points than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"And I thought New York was crazy," Ben whistled.

"I feel the finishing blow coming on," Takeshi noted.

"Why's that?" Bastion asked.

"Duh! Skyscraper's effect on Flame Wingman. Just watch," Takeshi smirked.

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler said not worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single ATK point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000 ATK points!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200)**

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler shrieked, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman from attacking as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body. Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Flame Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, breaking into pieces.

**Jaden:**** 2000**

**Crowler:**** 2900**

"It can't be! He was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK points of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh?" The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

**Jaden:**** 2000**

**Crowler:**** 0**

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden announced doing a two-finger salute with his index and middle finger. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" The holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned. First Takesh with the Final Round declaration, then Ben with a quick win while retaining all of his Life Points, and now a rookie beating an expert teacher, who used his own personal deck!

"Impossible… There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!" Crowler growled.

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz said with a shocked expression. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis smiled at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then saw Zane walking away.

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

"I had a feeling he could do it!" Takeshi smirked with his teeth showing.

"Yea. Now that's how ya play the game!" Ben agreed.

'_Nice. I could use some competition,' _Bastion thought while smiling at Jaden's victory while the latter did a victory dance.

After that, Jaden took out and looked at Winged Kuriboh's card.

"We made it!" Jaden said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners."

Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

* * *

**KKD: And after all that, I'm finally finished with this, officially making me the Kamen Keyblade Duelist as I finally have something related to Kamen Rider, Kingdom Hearts, and Yu-Gi-Oh! up on here.. So, what did you guys think? Worth the wait? Leave it in the review section along with suggestions of improvement, ideas to add in, and other positive criticism. Until then, you know the drill, and this has been your man, KKD, signing out on another Update Barrage Sunday. Jaa ne!**


End file.
